


Inhibitions

by LonerGSimpsons



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Injury, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sexual Tension, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerGSimpsons/pseuds/LonerGSimpsons
Summary: Frustrations are pushed to the limit.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> ****I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Star Wars.****

Poe knew that being a leader means always trying to make the tough calls,and the tough calls means making the sacrifice play. He had begun to alienate with fellow comrades and friends as he started to side with the elders. Although he was begun to understand why General Leia always was on his case for his prior reckless behaviour.

"General Dameron we are running low on supplies, what's going to happen?"

"General Dameron, representation needs to be sent for the delegations"

"The Squadron leaders are taking the X-Wings on joy rides, please adjourn to the situation"

And the questions kept coming and coming he was hoping Finn would field some of these, but his second in command was nowhere to be seen, for that matter nor was Rose Tico. He envied their relationship, he was happy for them but he secretly wished he could have some companionship.

"At least someone is having fun." He bemused himself.

Being responsible for the base came with a whole set of duties and priorities, which made it difficult for him to get involved with anyone. Although he is a man and has needs like any other human being. As commander he always had his share of nightly conquests, one night stands were a way to just have fun and release some tension. But now as the general and the man in charge fun was obsolete, and the only way to let frustrations and steam off was going solo. 

"Maybe it's time to hit the fresher." He thought to himself.

"General the comm links are down and we are having issues getting communication to the other vessels." One of the tech administrators interrupted his self satisfying thoughts. 

"Get someone from satellite control and have it fixed." 

"Sir the issue is we can't not guide the landing of the star ships to the flight deck. The Falcon is in the vicinity and sent a distress call via old methods. They need to land immediately. 

At that thought Poe went into complete leadership mode and headed straight for the command center. The Falcon was carrying best fighters they had.

An old school wookie who's still as strong as he was in his prime, his beloved and his trustworthy droid and one of the most stubborn woman he's ever met in his life. Around Poe she was always commanding and when the chance prevailed, undermined his authority. For the most part Poe didn't bother ,as he knew not to go argue against a Jedi. There were times he just felt she was the same inexperienced scavenger from Jakku. 

Right now all he wanted was to get that ship safely to the ground. Storming his way into the command center, he took control and started to bark out orders. 

"Clear the landing bay now! Make sure there's a medic on stand-by." 

Looking towards the docking bay, he noticed his orders were being followed as the fighter pilots and the mechanics were rushing to clear the area. 

"Millennium Falcon do you copy?" Nothing, all he heard was static on the other end. His heartbeat just started to increase. "What's the hell is happening?" he muttered to himself.

"Sir the comms are still down, there was an electric storm that caused the shut down of our communication satellites. It seems to have hit the Falcon as it was entering the atmosphere." responded one of the techs. 

"Damn! Get Threepio, if they sent the distress using old methods, then we can use an old droid to communicate." Poe demanded

The golden droid came waddling into the command center along with his age old side kick R2-D2. Both started to chatter amongst themselves taking over the controls at one of the command posts. At one point they were arguing with each other and Poe couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"Enough! Where's the Falcon right now?!"

The vintage droid beeped but kept on working at the post.

"The Ship is descending now as we speak." Threepio answered. 

All eyes that were now focused on the landing bay. There were pilots and mechanics looking up at the skyline, just watching and waiting. The tension among everyone was growing and the distress can be seen on everyone's faces. 

His eyes were focused, and then he saw the ship descending onto the dock. It was not a usual landing the shipped kept swaying and looked unsteady.

Poe immediately ran down to the landing bay, pushing anyone who was in the way. As he was rushing towards the ship all the people in his way were noticing the worry and tension in his face. There was also anger on his face, he knew the ship was vintage, even a legend in itself, but he secretly didn't like it to be taken out on missions. It was just outdated and his passengers of the ship would be stuck with out any proper way home.

As much as he had wanted that ship grounded, he could never win an argument with the ship's captain, Rey. After she inherited it , she treated that ship like her own baby. On the occasion Poe would take the ship, she constantly berate him about the handling of it. Poe mentioned a couple of times that he didn't want her going long term missions , but she'd just start to argue, saying she knows how to deal with mechanics when and if problem arises.

"What's going to be the excuse this time?" Poe muttered to himself as the landing gear was touching down, and the ramp started to descend.

The first thing that he saw was BB-8, whirling down the ramp at warp speed, beeping out his message while hitting Poe at his legs. 

"What do you mean Rey is hurt?" asked Poe gritting his teeth. He looked up to see Chewbacca coming down the ramp with Rey in his arms. Upon seeing that sight, his heart just dropped. The medic that was on stand-by had the stretcher ready for Chewbacca, he gently laid the the young woman onto it. Once she was on the stretcher, the wookie moved aside letting Poe to take his place next to her. 

Poe looked at her, and couldn't understand how this could have happened. The young woman clothes were torn exposing her skin to all sorts of damage. Whatever was exposed was covered in cuts, spots of grey bluish bruises forming on her skin. Streaks of blood and dirt were smeared all over her body. Whatever happened to her she was in a major fight. 

The medic rolled her away to the doctor's, leaving Poe shocked and bewildered.

"Explain now! How does a Jedi end up in medical!" He demanded from his droid and the wookie.

***********************************************************************************************

What was supposed to be a routine trip to Tatooine turned into a revenge attack against the team. The little droid was beeping and whirling around Poe telling him everything that had happened.

With the ship being docked in Tatooine, Chewbacca was doing the maintenance on it, while BB-8 and Rey went on their way to see pay homage to the old Skywalker home. While they were busy with the locals, they were being watched by some revengeful former Stormtroopers.

There's was five of them who had ambushed Poe and BB-8 in the desert. After the fall of the order there's always been talks of disgruntled former troops lurking around the star systems. They wanted to take revenge on any allies of the resistance. Rey had become quite popular, the troopers had no trouble identifying Rey, and they had set their sights on her lightsaber. They managed to blast her saber off her belt before she can get a hold of it, they continued blasting , as she was eventually hit right at her wrist. With her wrist injured she had difficulty using the force on her enemies. What made matters worse was three of stormtroopers managed to pin Rey down restraining her hands. as they kept beating and blasting her. Even BB-8 was being tormented and kicked around by the remaining two troopers.

Poe continued to listen to the traumatized droid. Poe was getting angrier with each beep. His rage would take over if he ever sees a member of the order ,he'd probably drop them right on the spot. 

The troops took both BB-8 and Rey to a near by cave. Each one of those rejects had taken turns tormenting Rey, using her weak state to keep on abusing her. BB-8 was being kicked around but had somehow sent a communication signal to Chewbacca and the Falcon. 

Rey through her stuggles had managed to break free. Too weak to fight back, she did the next best thing and ran from the cave, with BB-8 breaking free to follow. In the distance the Falcon was speeding towards them, but the stormtroopers were resilient and kept on coming after them.

Poe was getting real anxious at what BB-8 was telling him. It wasn't right, he should have been there with her. Chewbacca roared breaking Poe from his thoughts.

"What are you saying about a Krayt dragon" Poe seemed confused. The wookie roared again. Taking over the re-account of their ordeal.

As the wookie was following the distress signal that BB-8 had sent, he was speeding to their location and noticed a worm like figuring moving thru the sands.

The worm was moving in the same direction as the Falcon. Chewie increased the acceleration hoping to get to his new captain, but the worm was gaining speed. BB-8 broke in beeping , that he had sensed the ground moving.

Just as the stormtroopers were moving in on Rey and BB-8, the wormlike creature breached the sand enveloping each of the five troopers into its hungry mouth. The dragon had not seen Rey nor the droid, as it slithered its way back to the cave that Rey was previously held hostage in.

Relief washed over Rey, but just as the Falcon was landing she had fallen to the ground and passing out. The droid and the wookie started first aid on her, even shocked her but she wasn't waking up. The pair loaded her onto to the ship and started their way back home.

Poe left Chewbacca and BB-8 alone after they finished their recap. They both needed to recuperate also. He started to wander the hallways trying to grasp at what had happened to them. His feet lead him to the medical bay,he came to find the medical team were poking and prodding the woman on the table. He was angry, this is a woman who heals her friends when they are injured, why wasn't she able to heal herself? As the questions and and angry thoughts came to his mind, he also came deep concern. No matter how much he and Rey had argued he still had a respect, and admiration for her.

The doctor came out to talk to an anxious Poe.

"She's received far too many contusions around her abdomen. Her wrist has severe nerve damage, will affect her normal motor skills. The wrist will recover, but it'll just take time right now she just needs to rest."

"Thank-You Doc, can I see her now?"

"Yes, but please keep your visit to a minimum." the doctor permitted. 

Poe didn't waste any time and headed to where Rey was resting. For him It was so weird to see her so helpless, she was suppose to be invulnerable, stronger than anyone else. He stood above placed his hand over hers, looking for some warmth, all he felt was cold and clammy. She was a Jedi, invincible and powerful, but the realization hit Poe that she was just as human as he was. 

Poe watched her sleep, she seemed so fragile as he examined her body. There was a cut on her shoulder that was gonna form a nasty scar on her creamy skin. He wouldn't have noticed it if her hair wasn't covering it, and that's when he noticed her hair. For the first time he noticed that her hair wasn't in her traditional buns. He couldn't help it, he touched the strand that was resting on her shoulder, with the large bandage. It felt so silky against his fingers, and a sensation came over him that he wanted to run his fingers thru her entire head. 

"What am I doing?" he letting the temptation fade away, releasing the strand. 

What Poe was starting to become aware was that he could have lost Rey today. She was not an almighty being, she was just Rey. Looking at her, focusing on her wrist, she was becoming a real professional at wielding her lightsaber. 

"Maybe she'll heal herself." he hopefully thought to himself. 

Poe was watching her rest, looking past the bruises and bandages, an odd thought came to his mind , he started to notice that Rey looked more like a desirable woman. Her hair was let down which brought a glowing face, if her arms weren't covered by her dark and despair clothing, it made her skin look creamy and soft. 

"Get well soon Rey." He said, leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. 

"Why'd I do that?! ... I'm in trouble" Face-palming himself he walked out of the medical bay.

***********************************************************************************************

It's been 3 days since the Falcon was back, and it's been grounded since the attack. It was Rey's ship now and only she can give permission to whom ever wants to fly it. Since they arrived the captain's been in the medical ward still in a comatose state. Poe was worried and was in that room whenever he got a chance, sitting there and watching her. He felt bold enough that he'd hold her hand between his, indulging on how soft her hands felt. 

"Would I be doing this if she was awake?" A simple thought with many more questions to it.

"General Dameron to the landing bay! General Dameron to the landing Bay!" was broadcasted on the intercoms. 

"Ahhh! The never ending duties of a General, I'll be back later Rey." He whispered to her kissing her hand as he got up. 

He was with the new X-wing pilots and was giving an experienced and rousing speech on how to pilot excessive speeded ships when he was interrupted. 

BB-8 had rolled to him and kept trying to get his attention. 

"Wait! I'll be with you in a minute." Poe was still trying to inspire the young pilots, but BB-8 kept on rolling back and forth against his leg. "Buddy! Relax! Gimme a sec." He really didn't want to be seen as a pushover to the new cadets, he kept his demeanor and finished up his speech. After the pilots were out of earshot. He kneeled down to his awaiting droid.

"Now what's so urgent?" He calmly asked the droid. 

BB-8 started to twirl, beep and whirl around Poe, telling him his urgent matter.

Poe's calm state took a 360 turn. "What do you mean Rey left the medical bay? I left her side about two hours ago. Did someone transfer her to her bunk?" The droid whirled and rolled around even more. 

"Whoa let me understand this, she's awake and against the doctor's orders she's up and walking around the base? 

Poe did one of his infamous face palms. "Let's go find her and knock some sense back into her." 

As he and BB-8 separated to look for the missing Jedi, all Poe was thinking was that he wasn't there when she had awoken. He missed his chance to see her waking up

"Have you seen Rey?" He asked anyone who was in his path. Some hadn't noticed, some had noticed her walking but never questioned where she was going. He saw Rose in the distance and went to ask her.

"Hey Rose, have you seen Rey? She left medical and we can't find her on the base."

"That's because she's not on the base, she went outside to meditate and train."

"Thanks Rose." He said while going outside into the forest to search. He kept calm with Rose, but he was fuming mad. He always knew Rey was stubborn, but he didn't expect her to be so reckless. She was just in the infirmary after an assault, she didn't need to be training right now. 

There was a place where Rey always spent her time the waterfall. Poe understood why she escaped to this area, it was a refuge from the hustle and bustle of the base. It was peaceful and serene, and an area untouched by any war remnants. She was at one with nature, or as she called it "with the Force". 

Poe was trudging his way thru the terrain, tree branches, bushes and wildlife all were no obstacle to get to the waterfall. He made his way to the final clearing, he came upon to see Rey floating on air. Sitting cross-legged as if she was sitting on a floor, he hair was back in a standard bun and her wrappings tunic and leggings were covering her injuries. She seemed to be enjoying the peace, expect that would change soon. 

"Rey!" Poe yelled

She didn't even flinch. 

"Rey!" Still no movement from her. 

"Rey! ... Master Jedi!" 

At that point, she opened her eyes and looked at him. 

Looking straight at her "What are you doing out of the infirmary? All this training and meditation can wait."

Rey slowly stopped floating and landed on her feet. 

"I'll be fine. Don't need the medical staff using their resources on me." she declared keeping her voice stable.

"That's what they are there for, anyone injured reports to medical to receive treatment. That includes you and you went against the doctor's orders."

"I don't need to rest, I need to focus and train." She was starting to lose patience with Poe. 

"Enough! I don't want to hear about practising your Force training. You need to take time and heal." Poe was yelling louder than he needed to.

"Don't you think I know that, it's because I wasn't focused that's why this happened to me." She yelled, pointing at her wrist. "If I had been more attentive to my surroundings than I could have prevented the outcome." There was a slight crack in her voice, as if she were about to cry.

"Rey, what happened back in the desert was not your fault." he calmly told her. 

"I beg to differ. I can't depend on luck, and that's what happened out there. A Krayt dragon saved us! I need to be better." Rey proclaimed.

Poe walked closer to her, grabbing her arms and pulling her in and looking straight in her eyes. 

"Listen to me, we've all had bad missions and we can't be held accountable for a couple of demented rejects of humanity. "

"I should know when I'm being shot at!" Pulling away from him and holding up her arm and pointing at her bandaged wrist.

"No one should! But unfortunately we are living in a post -war age. Revenge will always be an occurrence for any losing side, especially the first Order.

Rey was starting to grow impatient with the conversation, Poe knew she was avoiding talking to him, but he also knew Rey was trying to hide away her emotions. "You don't have to be strong in front of me." 

"Rey it's okay to let your guard down. You're allowed to be human." He told her hoping to incite some sort of emotion. Rey your an extraordinary woman, yes you have the power of the Jedis, but you can't punish yourself"

Rey looked away at that comment and started to turn away, he wasn't having that, he ran in front of her and reached out to her hold her arms. Poe let one of his hands slide down and gently hold her injured wrist. Rey didn't pull away, just looked down at his hand caressing her hand and wrist. 

"Can I ask something to you?" Poe didn't know if she was gonna answer or like his next question but he went for it.

"How come you haven't used that Force healing on yourself?" 

"Did you let me heal you?" She asked, reminding him once Poe didn't allow her to heal him when he took a blast to the arm. 

"That was different, we were in battle times, and I couldn't let you waste your energy saving me."

"If I had used the healing factor, it just would have made me weaker. The energy drains me and I'm still learning to harness it's complete power. I didn't want to make myself a bigger target than I already was. So in a way it's similar to why you didn't let me heal you."

Poe raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay but that was in the desert, why aren't you doing it now? " He said gently bringing up her hand and held it up in front of their faces.

Rey pulled away her hand and looked away from him. "I don't want to rely or abuse the Force healing for my own personal use. That's why I'm actually out here. Train to be a better fighter, to be a better Jedi. I've been given this power and it's not something I take lightly Poe."

Poe was standing behind her with his hands on his hips, trying to think of somehow getting Rey to rest.

"Okay Rey, I get it. This holy burden fell upon you, but in some way it fell upon everyone on this base as well."

Turning around quickly to face his statement, "Beg your pardon?!" 

"You heard me!" Poe saw that his remark made her angry, and he couldn't help but see how the anger on her face was slightly tempting him. 

"Rey, you having all these abilities ... has given everyone one of them hope." He exclaimed pointing through the forest. "Every single individual does want to see their savior hurt, they want to take care of you, just as much you want to take care of them. You were in the infirmary for three days, do you have any idea how many people came to check up on you to see how you were healing? They were worried and afraid , some of them also a had wake up call, that we are still fighting for the good of everyone which includes you. I know how many people came to visit you in the infirmary, because I was there most of the time."

"Damn, shouldn't have said that last part." 

Rey was starting to say something, but Poe cut her off. "My point is, there are individuals around you that care about you, watching you lie on the medical table, had people realising as much as they needed a Jedi to fight their battles, they also wanted their friend Rey."

Seems like his words were taking effect on her, she started to sigh deeply and he sensed the tension easing off her shoulders. Poe wanted to make her release that pent up stress she's been holding since the fall of the Empire. Rey looked up at him again and was starting to say something when he cut her off again.

"You're already a survivor Rey, you have a life like no other. Having to live alone and survive all these years without anyone couldn't have been easy. Your independent skills are something you should be proud of. Rey you are one of a kind without the Force.

Rey's face was starting to soften at Poe's kind words. Poe stepped closer to her again, reaching out to hold her wrist again.

"But now you don't have to live like that Rey, you can occasionally let your guard down and enjoy life. You've have earned it. Rey it's okay to accept assistance, don't feel guilty about asking for help." He concluded his speech squeezing her hand to acknowledge his support.

"Are you finished Dameron?" she asked smirking at him. Poe's lecture had calmed her down, and her lips were hinting at a smile, which made Poe equally smile.

"Can you do me favor and help me walk back to the medical bay, I'm feeling a little light headed."

Poe had a full blown smile on his face and moved in closer to her, squeezing her hand he pulled the back thru the forest. They strolled thru the trees, Poe leading the way moving any obstacles that were in their path. Poe never let go of Rey's hand, holding her hand felt surreal and foreign, her hand felt so delicate in his big hand.

As they entered the base heading towards the medical bay, Poe decided to give her privacy with the doctors. "I'll let you rest now, but i'll come back later."

He started to slide his hand from her's, when she held on tighter. He looked up at her and into her brown eyes. 

"Thank-You Poe." Rey whispered to him.

"You never have to thank me, Rey." He stated. As he was walking away from her, he already missed the feeling of Rey's hand. It was becoming pretty clear that Poe was starting to have strong feelings for this girl.

**********************************************************************************************

The base was returning to some sort of normalcy, there was pilots training eager young students the basics of flying, along side them were the doctors teaching them basic field first aid. Poe was also in the hangar bay, as general he was there handing out orders, and making sure everything was running smoothly. It's been two weeks since the incident with the lightning storm, he's been working with mechanics and engineering to avoid comms going down again.

Rey was also in the hanger bay, her body was gradually recovering, she was given permission from the doctors to start her training. Ever since Poe's lecture, she didn't want to seem ungrateful for the help,although it still felt unfamiliar having people come to her aide. Rey wanted to reciprocate back, she wanted to help out more on the base too. The best way she was going to contribute was practising hand to hand combat with the trainees.

The personnel had set a corner section of the hanger bay for combat training. As much as she liked teaching the beginners, she liked to get in on the action. Combating drills were a great way to know everyone around the base, definitely improving her social skills. Along with the trainees, she would get a chance to do drills with the experienced soldiers also. Secretly Rey liked the challenge, it was more exhilarating to fight when there was no one holding punches. She even had a chance to practice with Finn. Sparring with a former stormtrooper was more amusing than challenging, he landed more on his back after a couple of rounds. There would always be a small audience forming whenever she was sparring, and when it was with Finn, there was a lot of cheering and hollering all around.

"Face it Finn, you're no match, she'll beat you without the Force." yelled out Rose.

Rey extended her hand to a fallen Finn. "Looks like you need to spend more time on your fighting skills rather and less time on target practice." She told him as she helped Finn up.

"You have some skills on you, and that's when you're not even at full strength."he addressed Rey.

" I'd like to see any one of you rise up to the challenge." He said looking at the onlookers.

The audience started to murmur amongst themselves. Rey was just smiling at Finn and Rose, knowing no one wanted to feel embarrassed.

"I'll do it." Rey looked around the crowd to see who wants to have their ass kicked. The crowd slowly dispersed and Poe was approaching the training mats with a smug look. He took two of the training staffs that were against the wall, and threw one at Rey.

"But let's add some lightsaber wielding. These will be a good substitute, don't want you slicing me with your real one." Poe told Rey as he stepped closer into her personal space. 

"Careful, don't want to bruise anything... like your massive ego." Rey cautiously played. 

The crowd around them started to hoot an holler at the pair. There was a calming yet fun atmosphere Rey and Poe were creating. People were cheering and even placing bets amongst themselves.

"Don't worry about me, just be prepared to kiss the floor." He stated. "What a waste for those lips." He thought to himself. Since the day in the forest, Poe was keeping his distance from Rey. He fulfilled his promised and kept visiting her while she was in the medbay, each time he would visit he noticed he was being a bit more affectionate. Poe found himself randomly touching Rey, whether it'd be assuring her while his hand was on her shoulder, or moving the loose strands of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He was beginning to see Rey in a different light, which wasn't right in Poe's eyes. As much as Poe was drawn to her he had to remember, she's a Jedi plus she's younger than him, he had to keep focused on those traits. 

Both Rey and Poe took their stance, and Finn did a countdown for them to start. Right away both of them started to swing the staffs at each other. Rey was focused from the start flaunting her lightsaber skills, but Poe was just as tenacious as he was matching her equally. They were entertaining the crowd with each swing and jab of their staffs. 

Poe was always a fighter even before being a pilot, he would always study his opponents techniques. He started to watch her movements closely, noticing she left her side open when she tried to jab him.

One Rey's next swing, he took his chance. As their staff's collided, Poe took the opportunity to cross his staff with hers and twisted himself so that the Rey's staff was locked against her chest. Poe had her locked in his arms holding his staff horizontally against her. 

Rey was completely taken aback by his technique, she was breathing heavy and trying to focus but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Rey currently had her weapon rendered useless, plus she had to deal with a body pressed up against her back. Oddly enough Rey was finding it comforting. 

Poe was smiling and breathing heavily as well. The girl in his arms had given him quite a workout, she was tenacious,resilient and strong, but at this moment she's in his arms. Personal space was non existent, if there was any space he closed it off by pulled his staff closer. 

"I should let go, but why does it feel so right?" 

Rey began twisting to break free. "Nope, not getting away from me just yet." Poe held on tighter. Poe was having another battle in his mind, his morals against his desire. Her hair was against his face and he just breathed in her shampoo, uncontrollably sighing. 

"Face it, I have you beat Rey." he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her body. 

Having a muscular man plastered to her back, while he was whispering in her ear was not only inviting, but so long overdue for Rey. Beginning to blush,she had to do something otherwise everyone on base would see her rosy cheeks. Rey stopped struggling and twisting in his arms, giving the impression she was giving up. 

"That's a good girl." Poe mocked her, and eased slightly the hold. Half the crowd was cheering and the other half was distraught with the outcome.

As he slowly eased his staff from around her, Rey saw her chance at retaliation. She immediately grabbed her staff, and twisted from him. Poe was getting ready to take his stance, when Rey took her staff, swiped at his feet, sending him crashing down to the floor. Poe wasn't going down alone, he hand managed to twist his ankle around her foot sending her toppling on top of him. 

It took a minute for both of them to realise what just happened. Poe was on the ground with Rey stretched over him, he was in shock. Rey had managed to get him on the floor, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Rey's was in his arms for the second time today. Rey's head was nestled against his neck,her hands were on his chest, legs were on both sides of his frame and her hips were adjacent against his hips. As they had been falling on instinct Poe's hands reached out grabbed her hips to make sure she didn't hurt herself. If anyone hadn't seen them sparring, they would've have thought they walked in on a intimate moment.

Poe found having Rey lying on top him so fulfilling, he didn't want to give up the feeling of holding this girl. As much as he wanted to stay in this position, he forgot they had an audience.

"Rey, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He asked as he moved one of his hands to rub her thighs reassuringly

Rey was having her own moment of serenity. Stretched against his muscular body was having a physical affect on her. The dynamic between her and Poe has now changed, she had her head between his head and shoulders breathing in his scent. Rey thought feeling his chest against her back was enticing, but now she was feeling his rapid heartbeat against her hands which was equally indulgent. She was somehow hypnotised by his heartbeat, that she didn't even hear anything else around her, not even his voice. 

Poe was getting nervous, she was tucked away against him, and she wasn't answering him. As much as he enjoyed having Rey on top of him, her hips were so close to his, that the slightest move and she'll feel him growing with desire. 

"Rey, come on sweetheart we don't need to give something for all these people to talk about." Poe whispered to her while moving his hands to her shoulders and shook her.

Rey came out her trance, as Poe was beginning to shake her. She pulled her head up, but kept her hands plastered on his chest. Rey noticed everyone staring and laughing their predicament, before she started to turn red, she just went along with the crowd starting to laugh alongside them. As she was trying to cover up her embarrassment, she noticed her position and looked down. 

Poe had moved himself onto his elbows, but he couldn't move anything else. Rey was now straddling his hips and his manhood was starting to take notice. Rey's hand were still on his chest but her fingertips shifted so now they were touching his skin through the top of his open shirt. The feeling of his skin, touching the slight chest hair were a delight to her fingertips.

Her laughter died down as she looked down, to meet extremely lustful carnal eyes staring down at her lips. Poe was so distracted by her inviting lips, that he almost missed his chance to look at her big brown eyes. Both were now entranced by each other, and neither wanted to acknowledge what was happening.

"Well all, looks like Rey's is the champion!" Rose yelled out, making both Poe and Rey come back to reality. They both started to amuse the crowd by laughing with them.

"She got lucky!" Poe amused.

"No such thing!" Rey playfully said. She was the first to make a move and stood up from his lying form. She even held out her hand to Poe to show their were no hard feelings. Poe took her hand and she helped him pull himself up. He immediately release his hand and stroked the back of his neck.

"Did I hurt your head Poe? Rey was about to reach forward to check herself, but Poe took a step back. 

"It's nothing, no need to worry about it. Well since I've been beat, i'll just excuse myself and head back to the command center." Poe accepting defeat, retreated back to his general post, all while the crowd was applauding Rey.

Rey turned around to see Poe sauntering away from her, deep down she wanted to walk away with him.

As Poe walked away from the crowd, he couldn't keep the giant smile off his face.

**********************************************************************************************

It was pretty evident to Rey, that Poe has been avoiding her since their sparring session. Recently she noticed that whenever she entered the room , Poe would excuse himself claiming he had to something important to take care of.

"Who knew I bruised his ego this much." she muttered to herself. If she knew this would be his reaction she would have declined the whole challenge. At least he'd be talking and acting normal with her. "Arrogant and difficult man!" she told herself. She really didn't want to upstage him, but she'd be lying to herself if it didn't leave a desired effect on her.

She thought back to the moment, relishing how her body was pressed up against him. To have a masculine man holding her, was so alluring plus he had this manly musk that awoken her inhibitions. When she was in the crook of his neck, it took all her strength not to nuzzle in closer down his neck. The whole notion brought shivers to her body. Poe Dameron had awoken something in her.

Alas it was wrong to think about it, Rey knew Poe was out of her league. She noticed how he'd playfully flirt with the woman on the base,with her Poe had amore friendly yet protective approach. Even his alluring manliness and handsome features, Rey knew she shouldn't even think about it, she had to bury whatever inhibitions she had deep down in herself. 

"Hey Rey, are you there?" Rose asked snapping his fingers in front of her face breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hi Rose, sorry I just was thinking of something." 

"Well I'm sorry to disturb your thoughts, but I just came to tell you the Falcon is grounded."

"What? Why? It's my ship!" 

"Well the general thought since the last mission mishap with the communications, he's not taking any chances until it's repaired."

"Which General?" Rey calmly asked knowing fully who gave the order.

Rose could see the anger rising in Rey and answered quietly. "It's on Poe's orders." 

"Thank-You Rose, you wouldn't happen to know where our dear General is do you?"

"He's back in his bunk." Rose finished telling Rey, who didn't waste any time in heading towards the sleeping quarters. "Good luck you two." 

**********************1*************************************************************************

Rey marched her way to the General's bunk, clearly annoyed and angry. 

"Who does he think he is, telling me I can't take my ship out?!" she muttered to herself as she made her way thru the hallway.

She made her way to the the entrance of his door, and started to knock on it. After the first three knocks, no answer. Aggravated she starting pounding the door loudly, even calling out his name.

Still no answer. "Maybe he's not inside." Just as she was about to turn away, the door whooshed open and before her was Poe in in a towel and nothing else. 

Rey was startled and left completely speechless at the sight of him. Poe had clearly been in the shower, there were beads of water running down his tan sculpted chest. It wasn't only his chest that was dripping with water, but his hair looked so much darker with the curls were springing to life. 

" Rey what is it? Is there an emergency? Something happen?" the General asked. 

Rey shook her head, hoping the blush from her neck hadn't risen to her face. She had to regain her composure, even though she was currently having trouble remembering why she came in the first place.

"Yes, there's a problem." she manged to say clearing her throat. 

"Well? What is it?" Poe asked anxiously.

"I came to tell you that the Falcon is not grounded and I plan on taking it out tomorrow."

Poe palmed his face, clearly irritated by her disobedient nature. "Are you kidding me? That's why you were banging on my door like it was some sort of emergency!" He huffed out to Rey turning around and walking back in his bunk.

Rey followed him, the door closing in behind her. "It is an urgent matter, it's my ship and you can't make a decision like that without consulting me." 

"Of course I can. I'm the General." Poe stated while putting his hand on his hips. 

"Don't pull your rank on me, I'm not one of your pilots." Rey said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Absolutely right, you're not . You are just a stubborn girl, who's gotten used to ignoring orders." 

Both Poe and Rey's argument's were getting louder, as each one of them made their grievances heard. What they didn't realize was that with each argument they were stepping closer to one another.

"Is this because I beat you back on the sparring mats? Taking out tactical revenge against me so I can not fly." Rey knew when she said it, that there was fire in his dark eyes.

"That's what you think! How I make judgement calls is not based on my sparring losses." Poe said inching closer into her personal space.

"Then what is it Poe? You have been avoiding me, like I did something wrong. "

"You did Rey!" Rey looked at him confused, and tried to think of what she may have done to upset him.

"You went out, and you came back hurt and that is something I can't see again." He calmly said.

Rey didn't know how to react, he seemed so sincere and concerned, but she was leaning towards anger. 

"Pardon?! You can't keep me held up on base like some sort child." She said angrily invading his space now. "I'm not some sort of fragile princess Jedi, that you General Dameron has to protect."

Poe was caught off guard by her comment,his intentions for keeping her grounded was never supposed to come out. He needed to do some damage control but it was getting difficult as Rey was far to close to his naked chest.

"I've seen you come back from missions all battered up, you think I like seeing that! Poe you can't make a different set of rules for me! " Rey was angry, and she wasn't holding back. She was standing so close to him that she noticed a thin scar that ran down from his shoulders stopping just at his pecs. Practically hypnotised by the scar, she started to unwrap her wristband. 

"What's the difference between this ..." Showing him her scarred wrist. She gently extended her other hand to his chest,letting her fingertips began to graze his scar."...and this?" she whispered barely audible.

Poe stood in shock, he wasn't expecting Rey to be so caring about his battle mission, and he certainly wasn't expecting her to be touching his bare chest. Rey was so close to him, he was breathing heavily ,he was sure that Rey would feel his rapid heartbeat. Rey was pressing her fingers against his chest, exploring his scars, her touch was igniting Poe. 

"Rey...you have to stop now." he said breathing heavy, although it was to no avail Rey was still touching him. Having Rey this close wasn't something he wanted to give up either.

Poe took her unwrapped wrist and brought it up in between their faces. Rey was broken out of her trance as she felt Poe grip her hand. 

"Hmmm..." Rey looked up to see him staring at her with dark intense eyes. Her hand was now flat against his chest, feeling his heartbeat increasing, just as her's was equally matching pace.

Poe was feeling overwhelmed and having a conflict within himself. Staring into Rey's eyes, and having felt her touch on his skin, had truly awoken his senses. His desire was taking over his mind. Poe broke away from her gazed and turned towards his hand that held hers. The injury on her wrist was healing, forming into a battle scar of her own. Poe didn't know what came over him, he pulled her wrist to his lips and kissed her wrist.

Rey was entranced by Poe, she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't intrigued by him. The feeling of his lips on her skin felt electric, she was curious on how his lips would feel elsewhere around her body. The hand that was on his chest started to slowly move upwards to his shoulder.

Desire had clearly taken over Poe as he didn't stop caressing her wrist with his lips. Her skin felt so smooth and silky against his lips, there was a deep need for him to explore more. Poe was getting bolder and started to move his mouth upwards on her arm, kissing her arm he slightly turned his head to see Rey becoming dishevelled. Rey's chest was rising, her breathing was shallow, and her face was flushed a rosy pink glow. Watching her face turned on Poe even more, he wanted her, he wanted to arouse her just as she was doing to him. 

Poe toke hold of her wrist and the hand that was on his chest, bringer them closer to his face. Rey didn't show any resistance, she just stared at his dark carnal eyes, waiting eagerly to see what Poe next move was.

In a swift motion, Poe pushed Rey against the nearest wall and pinned her hands above their heads, pushing his body up against her to keep her from moving. Rey was in momentary shock, Poe was gripping her wrist tight, Poe's whole muscular physique was pushed against her, driving her libido crazy. Rey could have easily broken away from his hold, but she was enjoying the feeling way too much.

Poe knew he crossed the line, but there was this uncontrollable pull towards Rey. Poe was turned on the minute her fingers started to touch his skin, he didn't want it to stop. He held her wrist tighter and he could feel her chest vibrating against him. Poe was looking at her beautiful face, she was biting on her lower lip clearly holding back a moan. Poe was almost sure she wanted what was happening between them, just as badly as he did.

Loosening his hold on her wrist, and slightly caressing her pulse with his thumbs, he looked at her with intensity moving his mouth slightly to her ear.

"Rey, do yo want me to stop?" 

Poe whispering in her ear, sent a sensation direct to her pussy making her instantly wet. There was no turning back now, she wanted to feel more from him.

"No."

That's all Poe needed to hear, he closed whatever distance was between them, and kissed her hard. He didn't want to hold back, the feeling of his lips against her felt so amazing. Rey didn't hold back either she pushed her lips against his with as much force. Poe was kissing her, using his tongue and licking her bottom lip, coaxing her to open her mouth. Poe was pushing his now rock hard cock against Rey, making her moan into his mouth. Poe seized the moment and slip his tongue inside her mouth. Smiling at his gain he explored her mouth, Rey was amazed at how good a kisser Poe was, she had never experienced such a passion just from a kiss. Poe's tongue was entangled with her's, he began to slow the pace of the kiss, licking her lips in the process, it was just as sensual.

Keeping one of his large hand tightly around both of her wrists, Poe slowly glided his right hand down her her arms, causing Rey to shiver. He didn't stop kissing and licking her mouth, his hand caressed his way down, his knuckles brushed her cheek, fingers gliding down to her neck feeling her pulse vibrating. Poe's mouth became aggressive , his tongue invading her mouth as he felt her pulse quickening underneath his fingertips.

"Mmmmm Poe." Rey managed to whimper out. She was having trouble thinking, Poe was clearly taking charge and she was completely fine by it. Although her hands were itching to touch him, feel his skin, and something she's silently dreamed of to run her fingers thru his curly locks. She tried to free her hands from his tight hold, but he wouldn't have it. 

"Not yet Rey." He said kissing her softly as his hand now had found it's way to her waist. Poe's lips had trailed away from her mouth, moving to kiss her jawline. Catching a much needed breath, she felt Poe's hot breath against her face. "You're so beautiful Rey. I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time." he said looking up at her green eyes.

"Please Poe don't stop." Arching her back, wanting Poe to come kiss her again. 

Poe kissed her swollen lips, he was not gonna deny her what she wanted. Rey decided to take advantage of his open mouth and decided to slip her tongue into his mouth. She was feeling bold started to lick his tongue with her own. Poe was just as eager, there was a battle of dominance, tongues and mouth fused together wanting to satisfy each others needs. Poe broke away from her and latched on to her neck.

Rey gasped at Poe's action, he kissed her neck all around until he found a spot to focus on. Rey felt like he found one her sweet spots, along with the kissing and licking Poe added sucking to the combination. 

"Poe!" she moaned loudly. She was writhing in pleasure, Poe was doing everything in his power to make her feel unhinged.Her insides were beginning to melt away, she never felt like this with her past lovers. Rey angled her head back, giving Poe more access to indulge her. Poe took the hint and licked a long swipe along her neck. "Mmmmmm Poe!

Poe's hand had managed to take off her belt, leaving her in her white tunic and leggings. His hand started to reach under her top to touch her skin. He wanted to feel all of her, she deserved to be treated like a woman, have each of her indulgences fulfilled. Sucking on her neck was clearly driving her crazy, she was bucking her hips into his, her hands were fighting the restraint of his, plus her moaning was increasing. Poe was enjoying Rey loosing control, but he decided to released his hands holding her wrist. As soon as Poe's hands let go of her,she put her hands on her muscular chest and pushed him off.

"Did I push the limits? Did I overdo it?!" Poe thought to himself ,startled that he had done something wrong.

Poe's thoughts were diminished as he watched Rey pull her tunic over her head, then she started to unravel her breast band. Poe manhood was becoming harder as he was being seduced by Rey unwrapping herself for him. He reached out and placed both his hands on her hips, just as Rey had freed her breasts. His eyes were fixated on her chest, admiring how perfect her breasts were. Rey was amused at how distracted he was, she cupped one side of her face, smoothly rubbed her thumb across his swollen lip. Poe looked up at her smiling face, gently biting down on the intruding thumb. Rey's other hand was around his neck pulling him closer, afraid he was going to move away. She needed him, and she wasn't about to let him walk away.

Both her hands locked around his neck pulling him into a searing heated kiss. Her hands were travelling from his neck, to his broad tense shoulders, and down his smooth back. Rey broke free again to start licking and kissing down his neck , making her way to his chest where she became infatuated with his rich dark chest. She felt his heartbeat quicken against her lips as she found a another scar, she started to twirl circles with her tongue around his flesh.

"Rey, I'm loving this, but i'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that! Poe moaned out.

Rey just smiled against his chest, she had no intention of stopping. Poe took advantage of her bowed head and pulled out her hair ties releasing her hair. He was too distracted to take in the beauty of her hair, as Rey's mouth moved downward toward his abs. Rey wasn't letting up as she was practically on her knees, licking the apex of his abs, as her hands were now slowing taking off the towel that was hiding his long erect cock. 

Poe held his breath as he was barely able to watch as Rey put one of her hands on his chest, her mouth on his lower abs and her eager other hand lightly touching his manhood. Rey knew what her actions were doing to Poe, she was having fun teasing and to be fairly honest she was admiring how his long his cock was. Leaning closer she started to kiss her way down to the tip of it. Rey followed her lust fuelled instincts and started to take him in her mouth inch by inch. She wrapped her tongue around his member and started to suck slowly, it felt like his cock came alive in her mouth. 

"Ohhhh Rey, that feels amazing." Poe moaned loudly. He looked down to see Rey's lips devouring his dick. Rey had completely surprised Poe, he never would have thought she'd be this forward with him. His cock was beginning to twitch in her mouth, he wasn't going to cum in her mouth, he had to gain control again. It was hard to control though, Poe was enjoying getting sucked by Rey. His fingers began to run through her hair, pulling her off his cock. Rey reluctantly let go of his cock, as Poe pulled her up off her knees and kissed her again. 

Poe was back in control, he was dominating Rey's mouth, tongue invading her sweet mouth. His hands were travelling down her back, squeezing her firm ass, and landed on her tone thighs. Rey sensed what Poe was doing and locked her arms around his neck. Poe lifted her up, Rey automatically locking her legs around his waist. Never stopping the kiss, he walked Rey to the nearest tabletop, placing her on top of it. He quickly stripped her of the rest of her clothes, he spread her legs and was now standing in between them, groping her legs. Poe had become ravenous , his only goal was now to satisfy Rey. His big calloused hands now were squeezing her breasts, his fingers pinching and teasing her nipples. Rey was arching her back seeking more of his touch, his searching tongue found her nipple and lick it. Teasing Rey was a guilty delight as she kept moaning his name over and over. Poe was rolling his tongue around her nipple ,then finally closed his mouth over it and started to suck it hard. Rey cried out at his actions, her ankles her locked around his hips, her fingers pulling his head to her chest. Sucking and biting her nipples, Poe kept repeated his actions, alternating between her breasts. Rey was writhing in pleasure, with each moan that came out of her mouth, triggered Poe even more.

Poe's hands began to squeeze and knead her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the table. As he continued to flick his tongue on her nipples, his hands spread her legs wider to accommodate his body. Poe went back to kissing her moaning mouth, turning it into a fevered kiss. 

"Poe please I need more." Rey pleaded, drowned out by his intruding tongue in her mouth. As he kept invading her mouth, his fingers reached down to her pulsating wet pussy. His fingers starting invading her folds, finding her clit and then rubbing it up and down. 

Rey gasped at the new sensations, Poe hit a bundle of nerves that sent an electric shock thru her. 

"Do you like me touching you sweetheart?" Poe said as he licked down her neck.

"Gods, Yes Poe please more!" Rey said with urgency.

Poe didn't waste any time, he took hold of her leg spread them and leaned down and licked a long swipe on her long awaiting wet pussy. 

"Ohhhh My." Rey leaned back on her elbows, automatically giving Poe more access.

As he placed one of his hands on Rey's stomach, his fingers started to spread her lips for his tongue. Based on Rey's squirming it was pretty obvious that no one had satisfied her with this pleasure point. It was clearly adamant that Rey's pleasure was more important than his own. Sliding one of his finger in-between her wet folds, he started to tease her clit before he leaned in to flick it with his tongue.

Rey didn't think she'd every get to feel such pleasure. Eyes closed, her mind and senses were in overdrive. Her fingers were in Poe's curly locks, she didn't realize it but she was pushing his head down on her.

Poe was flicking his tongue so rapidly, each lick was a shock wave to Rey. As he continued to tantalize her with his mouth, he started to prod her entrance with his index finger. He inserted a finger slowly to test the waters. Rey was so wet with desire, Poe started to slide his finger in and out. Poe was enjoying the feel of her wet pussy, he was becoming so horny for her. He pulled his finger out and licked it then put it back in her. 

"More Poe, please..." Rey gasped out.

Poe obliged and added a second finger to her pussy, beginning to pump his fingers inside her rapidly now . Her clit was either being ravished by his tongue, or being rubbed hard by his thumb. He could feel Rey's orgasm building against his fingers. Poe cock was hard and waiting but he was willing to let her cum just with his fingers, his needs weren't a priority.

Rey was beginning to feel her release building, her body was on fire because of Poe. His expert fingers were sending her over the edge, Poe was closing in and he wasn't going to stop. But Rey need more than his fingers now, she needed to be one with Poe and wanted him inside her.

"Poe... Wait please....I'm close but I need you inside me." Rey had found her voice, looking down at his heated face.

Poe stopped his motions, he took out his wet fingers and started to rub his cock with her wetness. He stood up and brought his lips to hers.

"Are you sure Rey? Panting he asked, as he placed his forehead against her.

"Never been sure of anything else." Locking her arms around his shoulders, chasing his lips for a kiss.

Placing his cock at the entrance of her pussy, Poe glided his cock slowly into her. Rey gasped at the feeling of him inside her, Poe moved into her gently, allowing her to adjust to his size. Rey gyrated her hips against him, taking him in deeper. Soon they found their rhythm and Poe began to pump into her deeper, as Rey locked her ankles around his hips urging him on. Poe's hands were tightly wound around her hips as he fucked her harder. Being this aroused by each other, was beyond anything either of them could have imagined. 

"Rey you feel amazing, I can't get enough." Poe stated as he continued banging her fast and hard.

"Mmmmm please don't stop Poe." Rey moaned out while kissing his jawline.

Poe nudged her head with his and kissed her hard. Each of Rey's moans were driving his cock deeper in her. He was rocking his hips back and forth, he was close, but needed her to release first. He brought his fingers back to her pulsating clit and rubbed her clit hard with his thumb.

"Poe!" she screamed his name into his mouth. It was all too much for Rey, she was coming undone. Strumming her clit with his thumb and pounding her pussy faster, Poe was melting away her inhibitions.

Poe knew she was close with each thrust of his hips, he wanted her to cum. Her insides were starting to close around him. He continued his ministrations, making her nub super sensitive. 

"Let go Rey." He whispered just as his mouth closed at her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

That was all Rey needed as she began to explode around him. Rey began to shake around him, vibrating her release. She closed her eyes as her head fell backwards with Poe's mouth still latched on. Her hips grinding into his, as she rode out her pleasure sending her into a euphoric state.

As Rey was coming down from her high, Poe was pounding into her hard. She need to help him reach his goal, pulling Poe by his neck kissed him hard. Rey licked his tongue erotically, her hands trailed down his muscle toned back. They finally landed on his firm round ass, squeezing it in delight. 

Poe continued to glide in and out of her, his breathing was becoming erratic and shallow. Rey could tell Poe was close, she traced his lips sensually with her tongue. 

"Poe it's okay to let go in me." She whispered continued to squeeze his taut ass. 

Poe jerked his hip more into her. Rey trailed her tongue down his collarbone, soon she was back to the scar that enticed her earlier. Poe was going to explode soon, Rey's tongue was bringing him real close. Rey started to flick the scar with her tongue, her mouth had latched onto that patch of skin sucking and biting. 

Poe couldn't hold back any longer, he moaned deep and spilled into her. Rey felt his release fill her up, his whole body was shaking around her. The tension was leaving his body, he dropped his head on her shoulder. Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders letting him relax against her.

They took in a moment just enjoying the aftermath, the feeling of holding each other was just a perfect completion. Poe slowly slid out of her, kissing her cheek he reached down and gave her tunic, while he pulled on his underwear. Rey put on her top thinking maybe it was time for her to leave his room. That thought was out of head so fast, as Poe reached down and tucked his arm underneath her legs, while the other went around her shoulders. He picked her up and once again Rey was shocked at the tender affection, she quickly put her arms around his neck. Poe carried her to his bed and laid her down under the covers, he hovered over her and gently caressed her cheek.

"This isn't a one time thing Rey. There will be many more, but for now rest. You're not going anywhere tonight." Poe said laying next to her.

"Is that a rule, General?" Rey asked turning to him with lusty grin on her face. 

"Yes it is, are you going to ignore it?" Poe asked with a smile on his face, tucking Rey against his side, while her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Well there's some rules a girl just has to follow."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer here! Let me know what you think.


End file.
